worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-78-2 Gundam
Background (as per mecha HQ) The third mobile suit developed under the Earth Federation Forces' top-secret "Project V," the RX-78 Gundam series sees final assembly and rollout at the Side 7 research colony under the supervision of engineer Tem Ray. The Gundam is designed as a fast, close-combat mobile suit and is the first to feature several new technologies, including the energy cap-based beam rifle (making the Gundam the first mobile suit to pack the firepower of a battleship) and beam saber. Three prototypes are constructed, although only one unit, the RX-78-2, survives a Zeon attack on Side 7 when Project V is discovered by Zeon ace pilot Char Aznable. The RX-78-2, having been commandeered by Ray's young son Amuro, fends off the attack and is transferred to the assault carrier White Base. Amuro Ray continues to serve as the Gundam's pilot for the remainder of the One Year War, being White Base's mobile front line of defense. Although designed with "high performance" in mind, the Gundam is simply outmatched by its own pilot: Amuro's emerging Newtype abilities increasingly allow him to push the Gundam beyond its design limits. This has the often-annoying result of the Gundam's motors and joints getting burned out or overloaded simply because it can't keep up with Amuro's reflexes. A later field upgrade (first utilized on the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3") involves coating the joints with an electromagnetic solution, thus reducing the motors' and joints' friction, and increasing the Gundam's performance to a point where it can keep up with Amuro's reaction time. Another factor that contributes to the Gundam's success is its "learning computer" system, which allows the mobile suit to "learn" from - and adapt to - the pilot's input. The data from the learning computer system is later incorporated into the Federation's first mass-production model mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM. The Gundam's service record - and that of Amuro Ray - continually draw the attention of the Zeon forces - and particularly Char - until the end of the war, thus providing the distraction the Federation Forces need to complete construction of its GM units. The Gundam is finally destroyed at the Battle of A Baoa Qu in a fight against Char, piloting the MSN-02 Zeong mobile suit, although Amuro survives. The Gundam itself becomes the most famous mobile suit of the One Year War - even more famous than its young pilot, whose own abilities are the keys to the Gundam's performance, perhaps more so than the abilities of the Gundam itself. Model Type - RX-78 Gundam Class - Mobile Suit Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 165 Main Body - 600 Arms - 200 ea Hands - 80 ea Legs - 325 ea Feet - 150 ea Beam Gun - 200 Beam Sabres - 65 ea Vulcan Guns - 40 ea Backpack - 200 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. AR - 18 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including 40mm. Note - if crossing over to Rifts or Robotech no changes needed. If crossing over to Macross Proper then half all MDC and weapon damage values. Speed Running - 165kph Space - Mach 3 Leaping - 200m Statistics Height - 18.5m Length - 4.3m Width - 7.4m Weight - 43.4 tons empty, 60 tons max PS - 70 Robotic Lift - 35 tons, Carry - 17.5 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor, output rated at 1380 kW Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 60mm Vulcan Guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 2d6 per round Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks only fires gatling bursts. Payload - 400 rounds armour piercing explosive Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Beam Gun (1) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5000m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 16 shots Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam sabres (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 5d6x10 Rate Of Fire - na Payload - 90 seconds (6 melees) of use before needing a recharge Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Elite +2 strike ranged +20% piloting rolls Punch - 1d6x10 Kick - 2d4x10+10 Restrained Punch - 2d6 Body block/tackle - 5d6 Systems of Note Sensors - range - 5700m (include - Telscopic, Thermal, Radar, Infa-red) Communications - 200km Targeting System - +2 Strike References Used Wikipedia Mecha HQ Mecha Press Magazine Seto Kaiba